Une cuite sans précédents
by Lyne-chan
Summary: Lee se réveille chez lui après une cuite sans précédents et découvre les restes de sa soirée passée. Croyez moi, il va de surprise en surprise! Bon sang mais que s'est-il passé pendant cette fameuse soirée? Attention gros délire!


Me revoilà avec une petite fic que j'ai retrouvée dans mes vieux cours de philo ( comme quoi ce ne sont pas QUE des heures perdues ) XD

C'est de notoriété publique, Lee ne supporte pas l'alccol. Alors voyons voir son réveil après une cuite monumentale...

C'est une sonfic sur "Désolé pour hier soir" de Tryo. x3

**

* * *

**

**Tudududut ! Tudududut !**

« Hmmm... »

Rock Lee s'agita dans son lit. Nan pas moyen de se lever ; il avait trop mal à la tête. Se renfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller il grogna de nouveau et consentit à ouvrir un œil vitreux. Œil qui s'ouvrit en grand lorsqu'il aperçu l'écran du réveil matin. Quoi, 15 heures déjà ?! Lee se leva d'un bond.

« Ouh ! Ma tête… ! »

Des coups explosaient dans son crâne. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et sa langue râpeuse refusait obstinément de se décoller de son palet. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

« Besoin d'un médicament… » grogna-t-il en quittant sa chambre comme un zombi.

**Réveil matin : 15 heures**

**J'me réveille comme une fleur**

**Marguerite dans le macadam**

**A besoin d'un Doliprane**

Dans le salon tout le monde était encore là. Ah oui ça y est ça lui revenait ! La veille ils étaient sortis fêter la promotion de Shikamaru au poste de chunin. Oulàlà ! Ils avaient dû faire une sacrée fête pour être dans cet état !

« 'Lut tout le monde. »

Seul un lourd silence lui répondit.

Neji et Hinata émergeaient d'un long sommeil passé l'un contre l'autre, Naruto dévorait un plat de ramens, Tenten, Shino, Shikamaru et Choji jouaient au shogi, Ino et Kiba se chamaillaient et Sasuke dormait encore sous le regard gourmand de Sakura.

**Réveil matin : 15 heures**

**J'me réveille comme une fleur**

**Ca va les gars ? Bien Dormi ?**

**Pas d'réponse tant pis !**

Lee porta une main vaseuse à la cafetière. Une bonne dose de caféine s'imposait ! C'était aussi ça, le secret de la fougue de la jeunesse ! Mais…

« Y a plus de café ? »

**Putain les gars, abusé**

**Qui c'est qu'a fini l'café ?**

Shikamaru agita une main blasée. Ce fut Tenten qui, plus réactive que le jeune homme à tête d'ananas, fonça sur Lee et lui asséa une bonne claque derrière la tête.

**O Ca va ça va !**

**Tu vas pas nous gonfler**

Lee geignit – il avait un des ces mal de crâne ! Inutile d'en rajouter.

« Mais pourquoi tu me frappe ?

_ Baka ! » fut tout ce que répondit la jeune fille.

**Qu'est-ce qu'y a Guiz' ?**

**T'as quelque chose à m'dire ?**

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » insista Lee, perdu et affreusement migraineux.

Kiba s'occupa des explications.

_**« Ben hier t'étais pas bourré »**_

Et Naruto compléta avec un sourire espiègle jonché de nouilles.

_**« Ouais, t'étais pire ! »**_

Lee sursauta. Lui ? Bourré ? Bien sûr que non ! Il était trop jeune pour boire et il n'aimait pas l'alcool ! Quoi que… cette eau avait un drôle de goût… Non ?! Il aurait donc vraiment avalé du saké ?!

« Euh… je… je retourne me coucher. » balbutia-t-il en s'éclipsant, soudain mal à l'aise.

Direction : la chambre. Il fallait qu'il tente de se rappeler. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ? Fourrant les mains dans les poches de sa combinaison, il découvrit deux tickets de caisse. Un de chez Ichiraku et un autre de la boite de nuit dans laquelle ils s'étaient rendus.

**Prise de conscience : 16 heures**

**J'fais mine d'aller me coucher**

**Je mets les mains dans les poches**

**Refile le cours de ma soirée**

**Des tickets de carte bleue**

**Quelques tickets de caisse**

**Me font remonter le temps...**

**... Oh putain merde ! Ma caisse !**

Zut alors ! Et la mobylette de Gai sensei ?! Il la lui avait empruntée exprès pour impressionner Sakura – qui, soit dit en passant avait catégoriquement refusé de monter dessus. Elle était super classe, pourtant ! Avec son klaxon et ses jantes décorées de flammes ! Naruto l'avait renommée sa ferrari. Bon sang ! S'il l'avait perdu Gai sensei ne le lui pardonnerai jamais !

« Eh les gars ! La mobylette de Gai sensei ! Elle est… elle est là ? »

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Bah… non. » répondit-il entre deux bouchées.

**Ta ferrari n'est pas là !**

**Tu n'las pas prise avec toi ?**

Shikamaru haussa les épaules.

« Tu l'as oublié là bas je suppose. »

**T'as dû la laisser au milieu du parking du Macumba !**

Rhaaa !!! Non ! Il avait perdu la mobylette de Gai sensei ! Mais bon sang comment a-t-il fait pour être aussi irresponsable ?! Et pas moyen de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé !

**J'ai la mémoire qui flanche**

**Et les yeux rouges...**

**Et en plus...**

Retournant à sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit en se traitant de tous les noms. Quand soudain…

« Whaaaaaaaaah !!! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!!! »

… quelque chose remua sous ses draps !

« Mais qu'est ce que… ?!

_ Ouaaaaaah… Bonjour onee… »

**Surprise !**

**Dans ton lit ça bouge !**

« Les gaaaars !!!! Y a… y a… »

Le pauvre Lee ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Il y avait quelqu'un… un FILLE dans SON lit !!

Naruto éclata de rire.

« Eh, eh… Quand tu t'y mets t'es une vrai bête, gros sourcils ! » se marra-t-il.

Une vraie QUOI ???!!!!

**Sur c'coup-là Man,**

**T'as été un homme !**

**T'as ram'né le croisé d' Jackie Sardou**

**Et d'un Pokemon**

La fille émergea de la chambre. Ce… c'était pas une fille, ça ! Petite, trapue, avec une coupe au bol et deux horribles chenilles à la place des sourcils ! Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et lui adressa un signe de la main coquin.

« Hello mon bel étalon ! »

La remarque plongea tout le monde dans une hilarité sans précédent. Même Sasuke – que les gesticulations de Sakura à deux centimètres de son nez avaient fini pas réveiller – ne pu retenir un sourire. Rock Lee, lui, s'étranglait d'horreur et de gêne.

**T'as du style ! t'as du style !**

**T'as du stylé mon frère !**

**Quand tu vois double,**

**Tu ramènes de la bombe nucléaire !**

Non…Ca c'était pas possible. Il était censé faire craquer la belle Sakura ! Pas cette espèce d'orang-outan en combinaison turquoise ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Il n'avait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas les yeux en face des trous ce soir là !

**Désolé pour hier soir**

**D'avoir fini à l'envers !**

**La tête dans l'cul**

**L'cul dans l'brouillard !**

**Les gars désolé pour hier !**

OK, OK on se calme… Il n'était pas lucide, ce n'était pas volontaire. Il n'était donc pas responsable, en un sens. N'est ce pas ? Mais où avait-il bien pu dénicher une mocheté pareille ?! Ca se faisait encore ce genre de modèle ? Il secoua la tête. En tout cas on ne l'y prendra plus ! Fini les fêtes trop arrosées ! La prochaine fois il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de boire de l'eau trouble !

**Désolé pour hier soir**

**D'avoir fini à l'envers !**

**Promis demain j'arrête de boire**

**Hier c'était la dernière...**

Bon. Il claqua des mains et poussa la babouine hors de la maison.

« Mais onee… Tu m'avais promis qu'on se marierait ! » riposta-t-elle en se cramponnant fermement à lui.

Lee réprima un hoquet de dégoût. Même ivre, il aurait dû être assez lucide pour ne pas promettre ce genre de chose à une femme de Neandertal !

« Désolé je ne m'en souviens pas. Rentre chez toi maintenant ! »

Oh oui pitié retourne dans ta grotte et _reste-y_ !

« On se reverra, hein ?

_ Oui, oui c'est ça ! »

**Bon ben salut, on… On s'appelle.**

Et paf ! Il claqua la porte. Reprenant sa respiration, suant à grosses gouttes, il croisa le regard de ses camarades ninjas. Le sol de l'appartement était jonché de bouteilles vides – du soda, bien sûr, il était le seul à avoir pris du saké pour de l'eau – et dans l'air flottait une légère odeur post festive. Le genre d'atmosphère âpre et vaseuse, embrumée de fatigue. Tout le monde était là ? Très bien. Il allait pouvoir partir en quête d'information. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre hier soir ?

**Fille remerciée : 17 heures**

**Je provoque une assemblée**

**J'ai des relents de gin, de vodka**

**De caï et de sake**

Il avait la tête des mauvais jours, une migraine d'enfer et un tic nerveux récurent au niveau de la paupière inférieure.

**T'as l'oeil qui part en vrille**

« Par pitié dites-moi que je n'ai rien fait d'autre ! » supplia-t-il en se décollant de la porte pour aller rejoindre Neji et Hinata sur le canapé.

Oh non ! Mauvais présage ! Naruto pouffa dans ses nouilles tandis que les autres étouffaient qui un sourire, qui un rire convulsif.

« Noooon, rassures toi tu n'as rien fait de pire que dormir avec cette espèce de babouine dans ton lit ! » se moqua Kiba.

« O…OK. » balbutia Lee en tremblant, pas rassuré pour un sou.

Naruto continuait à glousser au dessus de son bol et beaucoup lui dissimulaient leurs visages – probablement leurs sourires – ou le couvaient d'un œil amusé. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

« Qu… quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

**Y'a des coins dans vos sourires !**

**On me cache quelque chose !**

**Qu'ai-je pu bien faire de pire ?**

Et là, ce fut la crise de rire générale.

**Fallait mani mani manier mieux**

**La nuit Man !**

**Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave**

**Fallait mani mani manier mieux**

**La nuit Man !**

**Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave**

« Quoi ?! » répéta le pauvre gros sourcil, de plus en plus énervé.

Pitié que quelqu'un lui dise ce qu'il avait fait !

**Mais je sais pas, rappelez-moi**

**J'me souviens pas, les gars !**

Kiba le prit par l'épaule, mort de rire.

_**« Ben, t'étais grave »**_

Naruto renchérit.

_**« T'as pété ton cable !**_

_**Souviens-toi »**_

Le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait _absolument_ pas se souvenir. Alors ils s'en chargèrent à sa place. Il aurait su, il aurait pas venu…

**Heho ! Heho !**

**T'es monté sur l'chapiteau !**

**Accroché au cordage,**

**T'as failli t'aplatir comme un blaireau !**

**Heho ! Heho !**

**Tu voulais pas redescendre**

**Quitte à vivre en hauteur,**

**C'est mieux que de se pendre !**

Devant leurs éclats de rires grandissants, Lee resta abasourdi, sonné. Nooon ?! Il n'avait pas fait ça, quand même ?! Grimper en haut de l'échoppe d'Ichiraku… se prendre pour Tarzan… draguer Jane et ramener Sheeta la guenon dans son lit !

**Désolé pour hier soir**

**D'avoir fini à l'envers !**

**La tête dans l'cul**

**L'cul dans l'brouillard !**

**Les gars désolé pour hier !**

Plus jamais ça. Plus JAMAIS ! C'était décidé, il arrêtait les fêtes ! Et comme punition il fera cent tours de stade, cent-cinquante pompes, trois-cent abdos et cinq-cents sauts à la corde !

**Désolé pour hier soir**

**D'avoir fini à l'envers !**

**Promis demain j'arrête de boire**

**Hier c'était la dernière...**

Et les autres qui continuaient à rire en évoquant ses exploits de la veille ! Ils se tenaient les côtes tellement ils riaient !

**Fallait mani mani manier mieux**

**La nuit Man !**

**Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave**

**Fallait mani mani manier mieux**

**La nuit Man !**

**Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave**

Lee bouillait sur place. Très bien. Dorénavant il mènerait une vie de moine, c'était juré ! Il se retirerait dans un dojo et y ferait des exercices chaque jours, il deviendrait plus fort ! Fort et invulnérable aux effets de l'alcool !

« Gai sensei ! Regardez-moi ! Je vais devenir un ninja exemplaire ! »

**Me voilà donc fin prêt**

**Pour de nouvelles résolutions**

**Un esprit de sainteté**

**Dans un super corps de champion**

Mais avant ça il fallait qu'il décuve… Le mal de crâne ne voulait pas s'estomper et il était encore fatigué. Une fois tout le monde partit – non sans lui adresser quelques sarcasmes – Rock Lee s'affala dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Qu'est ce qu'on était bien… Dans le micro ondes chauffait une bonne soupe tandis que la théière sifflait. Une nourriture saine pour un corps sain, c'était ça la meilleure des solutions ! Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir. Demain, promis, il commencerait l'entrainement.

**Me voilà donc prêt**

**J'me colle devant la télé**

**Soupe aux légumes bol de thé**

**Et qu'on me foute la paix !**

Il émit un petit grognement de contentement. On était tellement bien, là !

**C'est fou qu'on puisse à ce point**

**Etre mal le lendemain !**

**Dans son canap'**

**Dans ton canap' on est bien**

Non vraiment, pas besoin de sortir pour être heureux. Les cuites dans ce genre, c'était bel et bien finit !

**A quoi bon sortir**

**Se foutre la guerre ?**

**Plus jamais, j'vous jure**

**Plus jamais comme hier !**

Mais bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision importante, quelqu'un toqua à la porte pour tout foutre en l'air.

« Lee !!! Ouvre-nous ! »

**Eh Mali !**

Le brun soupira. Mieux valait ouvrir avant que Naruto défonce la porte. A peine eu-t-il actionné la poignée qu'une tornade blonde déboula dans son appartement en hurlant.

« Enfile tes chaussures gros sourcils on va chez Ichiraku ! »

**Heho ! Heho !**

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton verre d'eau ?**

Pardon ? Ichiraku ?

« Euh… pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant pour laisser entrer Sakura.

« On va fêter l'anniversaire de Neji ! » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

**C'est l'annif' à Titi**

**Allez on va se taper l'apéro**

Anniversaire ? Ichiraku ? Oooooh, non ! Il sentait venir la catastrophe.

« Euh… Non je…

_ T'as pas le choix ! » beugla Naruto en me poussant dehors.

« Hier t'as promis de venir ! » ajouta Sakura.

**Heho ! Heho !**

**Allez Mali Mali bouge tes fesses !**

**T'as promis à Titi il faut tenir ses promesses !**

Mais… mais… Lee ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, puis la referma, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Mais hier je n'étais pas lucide ! » riposta-t-il désespérément.

Sakura secoua la tête.

« Une promesse est une promesse ! » asséna-t-elle en le poussant plus avant.

Bon… Et bien tant pis. Son entrainement devra attendre.

**Et désolé pour ce soir si je finis à l'envers !**

**Mali, on s'retrouve au comptoir**

**Titi fête son anniversaire**

« Ce soir, alors. Juste ce soir…. » concéda-t-il en soupirant, exaspéré.

Après, promis, il arrêterait les bêtises. Il était un ninja, non mais !

**Et désolé pour ce soir**

**Si je finis à l'envers**

**Après celle-là, j'arrête de boire**

**Laissez-moi juste la dernière...**

Le matin suivant, Lee se réveilla chez Naruto, entouré d'une dizaine de ninjas pour le moins… mal en point.

« Beuh… j'ai mal au crâne… » grommela le blond en se grattant la tête.

Hep, minute ! Lee se frotta les yeux une fois, puis deux, tandis que ses compagnons émergeaient du sommeil les uns après les autres. Non, non, il ne rêvait pas ! Naruto était bel et bien _maquillé _!

« Bwaaaaaarf… »

Un énorme bâillement lui fit tourner la tête et…

« BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!! »

Noooon !!! C'était… c'était un _string_ que portait Sasuke ?! Et Neji était en drag-queen ! Mais la cerise sur le gâteau c'était Kiba qui s'agrippait à Shikamaru habillé en _infirmière _! Avec talons aiguilles, seringues et tout et tout !

**Fallait mani mani manier mieux**

**La nuit Man !**

**Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave**

Et… et lui ? Si ses amis étaient tous aussi ridicule, il ne devait pas y avoir échappé. Lee inspecta rapidement sa tenue et souffla de soulagement en découvrant que son habituelle combinaison verte était restée intacte. Attendez… Aucune massue ne s'amusait à frapper l'intérieur de son crâne, il n'avait pas l'impression de nager dans un océan vaseux… Il était resté sobre !!!!

**Fallait mani mani manier mieux**

**La nuit Man !**

**Arrête l'alcool tu deviens grave**

Cette fois, c'était son tour de se moquer d'eux !

« Aspirine ? »

* * *

J'avoue, encore une fois c'est du grand n'importe quoi. -.-

Mettons ça sur le compte du fait que je me trouvais en philo au moment où j'ai pondu ça! XDDD

J'espère quand même que vous vous êtes fait plaisir à la lire! =D


End file.
